


【G900】LED

by orika_yurai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Top Gavin Reed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 一個蓋文和他的仿生人搭檔由炮友轉正宮的故事。





	【G900】LED

最初RK900被分發給蓋文作為搭檔時他是百般不願意的，全警局都曉得除了（遇到康納前的）安德森副隊長外，蓋文是第二個痛恨仿生人的人，但這一切在蓋文得知最新機型的RK900具有【慰安功能】後都被拋棄了。

就算他們長得像人本質上還是個塑膠的合成物，反正仿生人本來就是為了服務人類而創作的，既然他甩不掉身後這個穿得像乳牛的搭檔，不如就讓他物盡其用，所以他們順理成章的打了一砲。  
而這種事有了第一次就會有第二次、第三次…即使蓋文不是很在乎這個，但他仍然發現做的過程中RK900的LED鮮少亮紅燈，他不知道是不是摸控生命給他升級了CPU或是其他什麼狗屁玩意兒。

起初蓋文的確只是為了爽才和RK900做愛的，而且又方便（畢竟對方不會懷孕，也不用花錢，弄髒了還會自己清理，而且不可否認的他也有張漂亮的臉蛋），所以蓋文從來沒有親過RK900，先不說他對仿生人的抵觸，光是RK900是他上過的第一個（外型上的）男人，便可想而知他對男人的嘴唇可沒有任何興趣。

對，他沒有興趣親一個塑膠。

「嗚嗯…」此時RK900的臉上浮現一抹平常不會出現的藍，灰白的冷瞳也染上情慾的顏色，他騎在蓋文身上，這是他們在家常用的姿勢（對，為了方便蓋文把RK900帶回家待機好一陣子了）。  
通常一回到家蓋文就會直撲床墊，而RK900就會走到客廳的角落待機，不過有時候當天的案子多了或是蓋文又和其他警局的同僚起口角時他會檢測到人類的壓力值偏高，而他知道解決里德警探的壓力問題最快的方法就是性愛。

而騎乘就成了他們回家做愛最常用的體位，不管什麼情況下的性愛RK900總是會開啟所有的感知模組，他知道蓋文不希望自己像在操一個塑膠，即使實際上是的。  
而RK900也無所謂，畢竟他的系統已經升級到開啟全身感知模組都能應付的情況了。

「哈啊…嗯」蓋文看著騎在自己身上的仿生人，即使他努力的壓制自己的聲音，但在模組的催化下仍然洩漏出幾聲微弱的呻吟。蓋文很少這麼認真觀察他的搭檔，畢竟大多數他都是后入，既方便又能操得深，而回到家他只想倒頭睡，像這樣能提起精神看著對方的機會少之又少。

他仔細看著RK900的臉，平時一絲不苟的眉毛微微皺著，雙頰泛藍，眼角卻透著豔麗的紅，眼框噙著淚水，將那原本看起來無機質的灰瞳襯得像一塊純淨透明的水鑽。

對平時都散發著禁慾氣息的RK900此時的樣貌蓋文滿意得不行，直到他看到那仿生人特有的LED只是在黃藍之間切換，一股不悅的情緒瞬間湧上。

從前他可是一點也不在乎仿生人的感受的，在路上朝隨便一個仿生人揮一拳的事他也都幹過，在RK900剛來時，他也不免俗的刁難甚至毆打他。但不知道從什麼時候開始，也許在自己第一次操進對方身體裡的時候蓋文就對RK900的感情就已經產生變化了。

他看著RK900微啟的薄唇，抓住對方的下頷一口咬了上去，在把舌頭伸進去的同時，蓋文覺得親一個仿生人似乎也不是什麼難事了，他霸道的拽著RK900的舌，將對方微弱的喘息一口一口賭回去。

從未被這樣對待過的RK900不由得一下瞪大了眼睛，額角的LED瞬間亮起了紅燈，而蓋文仍沉浸在RK900的嘴裡，纏著那佈滿傳感器的舌頭不放，一會兒又舔舐著對方敏感的上顎，在對方終於受不了似的劇烈顫抖著才放過仿生人那被親得紅潤還微微泛水光的唇。

在結束了第一次的熱吻後RK900有些呆愣的看著對方，太陽穴的LED仍亮著危險的紅燈，閃得跟聖誕樹上的燈泡似的，蓋文這麼想的同時伸出手指用不輕不重的力道彈在對方額角的小燈泡。  
「哈、都被操過幾次了也沒見你亮幾次紅燈，現在只是親一下倒就閃得跟聖誕樹一樣了？」被這麼調侃的RK900下意識的用手遮住了LED後悶悶的說:  
「…我以為您不喜歡與我有肉體關係外的接觸，里德警探。」  
「哼、少囉唆」蓋文撐起身體一下將對方放倒在床鋪上，體位的轉換讓RK900不得摟住蓋文的脖頸，再次露出額角那仍閃著紅光的光圈。

「從現在開始我來動。」

隨後伴隨著床鋪的嘎吱聲和RK900無法壓抑的呻吟，蓋文突然想起前幾天一個穿著藍色連身裙的金髮仿生人在街上問過他:  
「您是否會考慮與仿生人發生親密關係？」

他想會的。


End file.
